Les vies symétriques
by Thumette
Summary: Ils sont frères. L'un prie un arbre, l'autre ne prie rien. OS rapide


Petit One-shot rapide, rédigé pendant les vacances

* * *

Sous le roi Aegon IV, Brynden Rivers est un petit garçon très seul dans un immense château. Son père est le roi, mais il n'a pas le droit de le voir. Sa mère prie un grand arbre mort, et le soir ses histoires ont la saveur de la trahison des Bracken. Les autres gens du château l'évitent s'ils le peuvent. Une marque violacée éclabousse sa peau blafarde, ses cheveux sont comme une écorce morte, et ses yeux ont une teinte rouge. « Monstre », murmurent-ils quand il passe auprès d'eux.

Sous le roi Aegon IV, Aegor Rivers est un petit garçon tout seul dans un immense château. Son père est le roi, quelque part, au loin. Il a chassé sa mère, exécuté sa tante et son grand-père. Et maintenant, les berceuses fredonnées le soir ont le goût de la cruauté des Nerbosc. Ses cheveux sont plus noirs que la nuit, ses yeux violets sombres comme les soirs. Il soulève derrière lui des nuages orageux comme il passe près des autres. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il aura sa vengeance.

 _La mort de l'Ancien roi les rassemble tous, auprès du lit. Ils ne disent rien. Ils ne pleurent pas. Brynden pense à l'épée noire, et regarde son ainé. Aegor pense à l'épée noire, et comprend avec un sursaut qu'il ne déteste plus son père, non, plus du tout._

Sous le roi Daeron II, Freuxsanglant découvre l'amour pour la première fois. Shaira a des yeux bleus et verts, et une bouche d'où sortent des mots cruels. Il cherche les noms de ses autres amants, et finit par tout savoir sur tout le monde. Il croit aux anciens dieux et en son frère Daeron. Il est prêt à tuer sur l'un de ses regards. « Sorcier », murmurent les gens quand il passe auprès d'eux.

Sous le roi Daemon I, Aigracier découvre l'amour pour la première fois. Shaira a des yeux bleus et verts, une bouche comme un bouton de fleur, mais elle ne veut pas de lui. Il exhale la fureur, l'épée est sa raison d'être. Il ne croit pas aux dieux, mais rêve de chaos, d'armures, et de destriers. « Agit », souffle-t-il à l'oreille de son frère. Le dragon noir a faim.

 _A la prairie rouge, les voici face à face. Rouge et Noir, cheval ailé et dragon blafard. « Daemon est mort » susurre le frère rouge. « Comment ? » « Je l'ai tué » dit-il avec délectation. Alors le frère noir lui prend son œil, puis ramasse l'épée et s'enfuit dans la brume._

Sous le roi Aerys I, lord Freuxsanglant est la main de fer toute puissante fichée dans le royaume. Sa parole fait la loi, et la belle Shaira est sienne. Il ne croit pas en grand-chose depuis que son frère Daeron est mort au printemps. Haine est sa seule déesse avide, et ses mille yeux et celui qui lui reste sont fixés par-delà le détroit. Comme il passe près des gens, ils ne murmurent rien. Ils ont peur.

Sous le roi Daemon II, Aigracier est un homme en exil qui traine son épée noire au quatre coins de la terre. Il se bat pour des ombres, et rêve de trônes perdus. Son manteau d'or recouvre son armure d'acier qu'il ne quitte jamais. La vision lointaine de son pays perdu occupe toutes ses pensées. Chaque nuit, il tue encore son frère rouge. Il reviendra, il l'a juré.

 _Au retour du dragon noir, les voilà de nouveaux face à face. La bataille, la victoire, ils s'en moquent. Seuls comptent le rouge et le noir. Des éclats de chair qui volent. Ils sont bientôt presque nus, souillés de poussière et de boue. Aigracier tombe à genoux. Il est de retour chez lui. C'est ici qu'il mourra._

Sous le roi Aegon V, Freuxsanglant n'est plus grand-chose. Gloire, titres, fortune et pouvoir, il a tout perdu. C'est un corbeau comme les autres arpentant des forêts gelées. Parfois, il se prend à songer à ceux qu'il a laissé derrière. Il hausse les épaules. La neige tombe, des yeux bleus brillent dans la nuit. Il va se perdre parmi les arbres. Il a tout sacrifié à Haine. Il l'oublie. Les dieux sont de retour.

Sous le roi Daemon III, Aigracier est un homme brisé, vieilli. Il a survécu à toutes les épreuves, mais il a oublié pourquoi il se bat. Daemon et ses fils sont perdus. Son frère rouge même lui a fait défaut. Il meurt seul, oublié, inconnu, en une terre étrangère. Il résiste pourtant, en un dernier sursaut d'orgueil. Qu'on fasse bouillir son crâne dans de l'or en fusion ! Même mort, il reviendra les hanter !

 _Sur un trône de barral la corneille à trois yeux écoute le chant de la terre, les psalmodies des âges. Elle rêve de visages fantômes, d'un murmure doré qui promet encore : « Je reviendrai un jour, placer un fils de Daemon sur le trône de fer. Je le jure ! » Il ne l'a jamais fait._

Il n'y aura pas de tombe pour Brynden Rivers, Freuxsanglant, bâtard, sorcier, albinos, vervoyant, maître des chuchoteurs, main du roi, lord commandant de la garde de nuit. Pas de tombe. Juste des racines qui l'enlacent tendrement et son corps qui se fond en elles.

Il n'y aura pas de tombe pour Aegor Rivers, Aigracier, bâtard, chevalier, rebelle, mercenaire, capitaine en exil, partisan Feunoyr, fondateur de la compagnie dorée. Pas de tombe. Juste des cendres au vent et un crâne bouilli.


End file.
